Comfort Gay
by Sky Goddess
Summary: A Tama-Miaka love story. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Spoiler's warning: This fic is not exactly for Tamahome fans

Spoiler's warning: This fic is not exactly for Tamahome fans. If you want to take the risk, don't tell me I didn't warn you.. Anywayz, this is a love story for Tama and Miaka. Now several of the reviewers are starting to get pissed at me but I say that before you do that, read everything okay? (I mean up to the last chapter) Newayz, if you still wanna flame, it's perfectly okay.

I don't own the characters. They belong to their respective owner.

============================================================================

****

Comfort Gay

Prologue

My name is Tamahome. I do not mind changing my name regardless of what I am now. I was a Suzaku shichiseishi, particularly the lover of the Suzaku no Miko. But that's my past. Miaka, the Suzaku no Miko, is now in her own world. I now have a new life. Despised by other seishis, I don't blame them. This is me.

****

Chapter 1

"Tamahome!" from a dark and noisy bar, Tamahome herd the voice of the nightclub's manager call his name. Dressed in bright yellow backless blouse and red tight skirt, Tamahome responded to the call.

"Be there in a sec!" he answered in his most girlish tone. Leaving some friends, he turned to his manager, "Money?"

"Yeah big money Tama." The bearded fate manager blinked at him and then pointed out a big time customer. "See that blonde man around the corner? He's big time Tama. Better make him happy, he may give you half a thousand."

"Big time huh?"

"Yeah, now better hurry." The manager pushed Tamahome as he went over the said customer.

"Hi! I'm Tamahome, d-" Tamahome was cut as soon as he saw who the customer is, "Nakago?"

"Yes Tamahome. I saw you dance a while ago. I didn't know you dance that well." His hands trailed Tamahome's neck down to his arms. "You losed all that muscles after some time huh?"

Getting over the shock, Tamahome answered. "I don't know you're off to gay bars yourself. " he chuckled a girlish tone. They talked some more, Tamahome on Nakago's lap. After some time, they decided to go out and do business.

-----------------------

"How'd you get in this work Tama?" in white bed clothe, Nakago asked with his hands brushing Tamahome's hair.

"I'm on this kind of work even before I became a seishi. I stopped for a while for my family. Selling stuffs was really stupid. There's more money in here." Tamahome said.

"How about Miaka?" Nakago bet to kiss Tama on the head.

"She's gone. My family's gone. No one else would care." Tamahome grinned.

"I'm free Tama. I don't know you're this beautiful..." then the two locked lips.

----------------------O----------------------

Alone in his apartment, Tasuki sighed as he looks at their group picture with Miaka and the rest of the Suzaku shichiseishis. He misses them all. 

"I don't know that I'll have to go back to being a notorious bandit. I miss you all, don't you know that? Especially you Miaka, I miss my task of protecting you. Also you Nuriko, all that teasing and funny stuffs. And also Chichiri..." the bandit remembered his times with his friends until he came to Tamahome. "You gay! I didn't know you're like that. I'm really thunderstruck that night you asked me to go with you. You're terribly disgusting! I wonder what might Miaka say when she knows all about this." Tasuki said to himself as his fang showed as he grins. 

"I wonder what Miaka is doin' right now..."

------------------------O---------------------

"I really hate History!" Miaka's head lay on a pillow, she took a break from studying with Yui. "History of Ancient Egypt! History of Ancient Mesopotamia! History of Ancient Chi..." Miaka's words trailed off.

"What's the matter Miaka?" Yui asked.

"Ancient China... I wonder what's happening in Konan right now." Miaka wondered and thought about her friends, Nuriko, Tasuki, Chichiri, Hotohori, Chiriko, Mitsukake, Tamahome.

"How about the mirror that Taiitsu-kun gave you? Isn't it to let us visit Ancient China once in a while?" Yui suggested. "I'm pretty exhausted from school myself. Why don't we pay them a visit?"

"You're marvelous Yui! I almost forgot about that gift. Come on let's pick it at home and then we're off to Konan!" Miaka exclaimed and dragged Yui out of the house and into the car.

"Hey Miaka, why are you so excited? You just left Ancient China three weeks ago!" Yui holds on tight to the car seat as Miaka drive the car in full speed.

"It's like years in Konan you know and I feel exactly that way. I can't wait to see them all and Tamahome!" Miaka stopped at a sudden halt in front of their house.

"Whew! That's quite a rollercoaster." Yui sighed to herself.

Up in Miaka's room, she turned on the radio and locked the door behind them. She quickly got the compact mirror in her drawer and excitedly opened it. With Yui by her side, Miaka chanted some words:

In the world of endless mystery  
Bring us to Ancient China, to Konan  
To my dear friends, Suzaku help us!

And with a bright flash of light, Yui and Miaka was teleported to the quiet night of Konan. "So here we are." Yui sighed with a sigh and before she knew it, Miaka was off to the city to look for Tamahome. "Hey Miaka, wait for me!"

-------------------

On the city streets, they looked for signs of Tamahome and the others. "We came from his house just to now that someone's occupying it for thirty buck a month." Miaka sadly said.

"Don't worry. We'll find him soon." Yui put a hand over her friend's shoulder. She knew how much Miaka love the guy.

Miaka saw a familiar figure walking in a distant. "Tasuki!" Miaka ran from Yui to meet the bandit. "Tasuki I miss you!" she put her arms around Tasuki's neck in enjoyment.

"H-help! I-I can't b-breath!" Tasuki choked for air.

"Oh sorry." Miaka loosened her grip. "How's everybody? How are you? Where's Tamahome?"

"Miaka, you're too excited." Yui reminded.

"Could you come to my apartment and cool down a bit?" Tasuki suggested. The trio went on. Tasuki offered tea and they settled for a rest.

"I'm glad you came!" Tasuki said with a huge smile.

"I'm very glad to come back. How's everybody?" Miaka asked once more. She drank her tea with sparkle in her eyes, too hopeful to hear how her friends are doing.

"Well, Chichiri is off with more training and I came back to be a bandit." Tasuki showed them jewels and other treasures from rich people. _'I hope I can distract them from asking about Tamahome.'_

"How about the others?" Miaka asked again. It seems that the question couldn't be taken away from her mind.

"They're dead, aren't they?" Tasuki uneasily answered. _'Please don't ask about Tama.'_

"And Tamahome?" Miaka has hope in her eyes.

__

'Shoot! Now what am I going to say?!' "Tama's okay." Tasuki answered, keeping his smile like Chichiri's smiling mask. _'Got to say something fast!' _"You know there are a lot of sweets, cakes and ice cream tomorrow morning on the shops. Why don't ya rest and sleep? I'll show you around tomorrow kay?" Tasuki crossed his fingers and hoped that his little scheme would work.

"We'll go at Tama's" Miaka asked.

"We'll go to that." Was all Tasuki said and Miaka went to bed. She hopes that morning may come so she can see Tamahome soon. Tasuki sighed in relief. _'That sure was a close call!' _Just then, Yui came up to him.

"Can I talk with you?" she asked. They both came outside Tasuki's apartment and left Miaka upstairs, sleeping soundly. "What's going on?" Yui asked Tasuki, looking at him straight in the eye.

Tasuki was taken entirely by surprise. "Wh-what do you mean?" _'God please not about Tama! I don't want to reveal it myself. I'm not ready!'_

Yui urged him and Tasuki here couldn't say anything. "I guess I have to say." To let out the kept secret, Tasuki related the thing about Tamahome. About how he is working in a nightclub. About his relationship with men. About his being gay—a comfort gay.

Yui was shocked. "Tama—home?" she could almost laugh at the idea but Tasuki's downcast expression tells her that he is telling the truth. "Tamahome' got insane. How about Miaka?"

"That's the problem. Tamahome know nothing about the mirror given to Miaka. He believes that she wouldn't return anymore. He told me that it's his profession years before becoming a seishi. He told me that there's more money in being like that than any other. He's disgusting!" Tasuki was angry and at the same time sad for both Tamahome and Miaka. Now that Miaka's back and out searching for him, Tasuki and Yui don't know the next thing to do. Could they keep the secret?

"Miaka's heart would shatter into pieces when she knows." Yui commented.

"Yes, her heart would."

=======================================================================

That's chapter 1 guys. Thanx for reading and for the patience ^_^.

ANY comments are accepted. If you like, you can write your email ad on your review so I can reply on to them. PLEASE REVIEW and continue reading before you get ultra pissed. This has an ending already. 


	2. chapter 2

Gomen nasai for the long wait. Pardon me, I'm very busy. Anywayz, here's the next chapter and Please READ AND REVIEW.

Chapter 2

"TAAAASSUKKIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" Miyaka called from the apartment window.

"Hey Miyaka, what's the shouting all about?" Yui opened an eye to see what's happening with Miyaka.

"I can't find Tasuki and I'm starving. I thought that we're going to buy delicious cakes and sweets this morning?!" Miyaka replied as she held her grumbling stomach.

"I'm here." Tasuki said as he opened the apartment door with a bag. "I brought food for the two of you." He laid a bundle of bread, cake, and others that Miyaka may like. Tasuki bought a lot of them, thinking that it would keep Miyaka busy for a while. But instead, Miyaka only stared at the food. "But I thought we'll go out and see Tamahome."

"That would come later Miyaka. I'm starving and I want to eat now. Isn't it you who was shouting to the whole world that you're already starving?" Yui answered to help Tasuki.

Hungry, Miyaka agreed to the suggestion. Yui and Tasuki ate with her and at the same time, thinking of other ways to keep Tamahome out of Miyaka's mind. They first decided to eat slowly to buy some time. Miyaka on the other hand, ate faster than usual because of hunger an eagerness to see her love one. "Can't you eat faster than that?" she frowned at the two. "Tasuki, I know you eat faster than that. What's keeping you?"

"We want to chew our food slowly for better digestion. I told Tasuki last night that it's really useful. I read it in a very resourceful book. Why don't you do it Miyaka?" Yui answered as Tasuki nodded in silent agreement.

"Want to visit Nuriko's shrine? I cleaned it two days ago and besides she, I mean, he wants to be visited often. I'm sure he'll be happy to see ya." Tasuki said. "And also other seishi's shrines. They're worth visiting on your first day of stay here. You may not have the time again."

"Yes, yes. I want to visit the shrines too. I miss them." Yui joined in and both their fingers were crossed at their backs, hoping that Miyaka would buy it.

"I also want to. But I want to go at Tama's first." Miyaka replied.

"You know, Tamahome has work and he is very, very, very busy at day time." Tasuki put an arm around Miyaka's shoulders. "His boss doesn't want visitors. Even me, a bandit, can't enter. How much more you two girls."

"Where does he work?" Miyaka asked.

"In the dungeons. He is a guard of some notorious criminals and is not allowed to leave. You understand?" Tasuki knew he was lying too much. He'll get cursed if Miyaka ever knows. _'I have to have a good reason'. _He thought.

"Okay. We'll visit the shrines then try see Tamahome."

"We will."

----------------------------------------------O-----------------------------------------------

"Tamahome!!!"

"Huh?" I spun around to see who called me. As I recognized the person running towards me from a distant, I gasped in horror. "M—Miyaka?"

"Tamahome!!!"

This couldn't happen to me. Miyaka in Konan? No, no way. No way that she would see me this way. In a sleeveless blouse and mini skirt, no way. it would break her heart.

"Tamahome!!!"

I couldn't stand to see her smile and wave at me like that. She doesn't deserve me. She deserves a man, not a gay. I admit that I fell in love with her but that's all over. This is me.

"Tamahome!!!"

No, no don't come to me Miyaka. I'm not your man Tamahome. He's gone. Dead. No! Don't go near me! Stay away! No! NOOO!!!!

I sat up in bed and looked around me. My old apartment met my eyes. "What a terrible nightmare." I told myself. Miyaka isn't going to be back. Her mission is over. She'll never come back.

===================================================================

I'll try my best to update this soon. ANY comments are acceptable. Please REVIEW.


	3. The Meeting

Gomen for a long update. Thanks for your reviews!

============================================================================

Chapter 3

It took the whole day for Tasuki, Yui and Miaka to visit and pray at the shrines. The bandit and Yui were both tired and wanted to rest but Miaka still has Tamahome in mind. "Come on guys! It's still early. We could try on Tama first." Miaka insisted.

"Can't we just put it off tomorrow?" Yui exaggerated her tiredness.

"You can't be that tired! You're the best in Physical Ed.!" Miaka whined.

"We better go home Miaka." Tasuki said.

"No! We're visiting Tamahome. If you don't want to go, I will!" Miaka walked away from her friends determined to see Tamahome. "They're not gonna win this time. I will go to him and that's fi—" Miaka was cut off when she hit somebody on her way. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to—" she gasped as she recognized the person on her way.

"Ta—Tamahome?" in front of her is a man dressed in a very girly attire. She recognized it a Tamahome by the hair and by the look in his eyes.

"Come on my girl." The man with Tamahome urged. Tamahome nodded as he stared at the horror-stricken Miaka. "Yes, come one." Tamahome answered then strode off.

"Miaka!" Yui and Tasuki ran at Miaka's side. Worry on both faces, they thought about how Miaka can handle this. They're most worried. "Miaka you know that's not him. Maybe he's just another vision of Tomo or other creature. Maybe—" Yui was cut off.

"Let's go home." Miaka walked away with shock on her face. She wouldn't believe Yui or Tasuki. _'He's Tamahome, my Tamahome. He's not just a vision. He's real.'_

Miaka went straight to tasuki's apartment. Yui and Tasuki followed close behind and the three entered in complete silence. Yui is worried about Miaka's silence. "Miaka?"

"He's real Yui. How—how can he do this to me?" Tears sprang from Miaka's eyes, sliding down her cheeks. "He has gone mad. I—I never thought—" Yui offered a shoulder for her friend. Miaka cried and all the other two can do is to keep silent and let her cry and express her feelings.

"I—I knew he's a man. A true man. Even Nuriko won't do this a bit. Tamahome's gone crazy. I should have given my love to someone like Nuriko who wouldn't do such dirty things." And Miaka sobbed again.

A familiar voice was heard. "Who summoned—" the voice stopped.

"Nuriko..." Tasuki replied. Nuriko's ghost came and saw Miaka crying.

"Who made you cry Miaka? You seem okay when you visited my shrine." Nuriko asked.

Miaka is crying and Yui answered for her. "It's Tamahome."

"Tamahome?!" Nuriko seemed shock. "Why—?"

"Tama's a comfort gay. Miaka saw him at work a while ago. He didn't even spoke to her or explain things. He went off with a customer." Tasuki related. Nuriko was speechless at first. He himself couldn't believe that his strong and manly friend has turned into a gay. Soon, his shocked expression turned into anger.

"I'll have to teach him a good lesson, a manly lesson." Don't worry Miaka, I'll do this for you." Nuriko's ghost started for the door.

"What will you do? Wait!" Miaka, Yui and Tasuki followed Nuriko out on the streets. Nuriko walked fast like he knew exactly where Tamahome is. He stopped in front of a hotel.

"I hate this kind of places." Nuriko muttered then went inside. Seeing a ghost, the man on the check-in counter went white and ran away. The four headed straight to the third room up on the second floor.

"Break the door Tasuki." Nuriko sternly ordered. Tasuki obeyed and they saw Tamahome and his customer on the bed inside. The customer quickly dressed and ran away at the sight of the group and the ghost.

"Hey! Give me the payment!" Tamahome shouted. "Look what you've done! That's my—" Tamahome didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as a sturdy fist hit his left cheek.

"Damn you Tamahome! What have you done with yourself?!" Nuriko shouted with rage. Miaka, Yui and Tasuki were shocked at what Nuriko did. It is impossible for a ghost to hold things yet Nuriko did send Tamahome flying with his punch. Tama hit the back wall that got cracks from the impact.

"So what? This is my—" Tamahome got another punch on the other cheek. "So what?!?!" Nuriko's ghost was glowing. The three were speechless, as they have never seen Nuriko be enraged like this. He's always cool. He takes problems on the average level.

Nuriko held Tamahome up from his neck. He punched him alternately on both cheeks. "I gave up manhood for a clean reason Tama. But I would never do such a dirty thing!" he punched Tamahome while he spoke. "Money? You care about money? Don't you care about people who care for you? To the girl who's willing to give her life to you regardless of your distant worlds?" Nuriko gave a punch that banged Tamahome on the floor.

"Stand up! Fight! Be a man and fight me!" Nuriko kicked him to stand. Tamahome weakly did and gave Nuriko a lame punch. Nuriko gave him a stomach punch. "That's all you can do? You're better than that!"

"Nuriko, please stop." Miaka sobbed on Yui's shoulders. She can't stand seeing her Tamahome being beaten yet her feet can't take her away from the place. It seems that fate really wants her to suffer seeing her lover like this—going mad.

Nuriko gave Tamahome a last good punch. "You're lucky that Miaka is here." Nuriko is still enraged. "I'm giving you three days to decide on yourself Tama. Miaka is always here for you. We, your friends! I can still accept a bandit Tama that a gay one. I'm giving you three days."

Nuriko turned around and headed for the door. Tasuki and Yui led Miaka out, who gave a sad glance at her naked, black and blue Tamahome.

==========================================================================

Quite an action isn't it? ANY comments/reviews are accepted. So far, this is it and I'm still working on the next chapters. I really hope that that won't take too long ^_~!


	4. questions that need answers

Before proceeding to the next chapter, I just wanna react to a flame review regarding the decency of my fic. I'm not mad. Just wanna react. First of, I wanna tell you that you should be thankful that I didn't put into detail whatever you are thinking that happened between Tama and Nakago in my first chapter. Next is that I'm not a Tama fan okay? To all that says my fic is indecent, let me tell you this: **There are no indecent words—only indecent minds. **Newayz thanks for the review and for giving a twist of opinion.  
================================================================================

Chapter 4

"You should be resting Miaka." Yui told her friend who is staring out the window with her tears still welling up her eyes—thinking of the fast turn of events in her barely two days of stay in Konan. Nuriko has gone and said that he would return in three days for Tamahome.

"Yes, I think it's better if—" 

"You lied." Tasuki was interrupted by Miaka. With her remark, Tasuki started to think of a good reason. _'God, help me. I don't know what will I say!'_

"Miaka..." Yui is trying to help Tasuki, as she knew that she's included in this 'crime'.

"Even you Yui, I thought ... " A stream of tears slid down Miaka's cheeks as she stared out the window. "but you lied to me. You and Tasuki. You didn't tell me the truth. You said Tamahome's working in the dungeons. You said that!" Miaka faced the two. "Now I know why you're keeping me from going to Tama's, now I know that you just made the visits an excuse, now I know—"

"Miaka calm down!" Yui hugged Miaka. "We just couldn't think of the best time to tell you. We know that you'll get hurt. We don't want that to happen." 

"You still lied to me!" 

"Please forgive us. I beg you Miaka, we'll do anything or your forgiveness." Tasuki is kneeling down before Miaka. "Yui is right, we don't want you to get hurt and you're right too—we lied."

"Tasuki please stand up. I'm not the priestess anymore." 

"For me you are."

Miaka stared at the two for at least a minute. Then she drew a deep breath. "Okay I understand. I'm sorry. I forgive you but..." Yui and Tasuki held their breath as they wait for the continuation of Miaka's sentence.

Miaka smiled "You have to promise to never do it again and you have to buy the food for tonight I'M STARVING!!!!"

Yui and Tasuki smiled as they go out for the store. "I know Miaka's still hurt. She just wouldn't show it." Yui muttered under her breath.

=======================

"Miaka's here. But how?" Tamahome is lying on his bed, basically letting his wounds heal. "That isn't the issue here man. She caught me. She saw me. I hurt her. What am I going to do? WHAT?"

=================================================================================

I need your help my dear readers. What **should** happen to Tamahome? I know what I want to happen as I told you that this is a love story between Tama and Miaka. My problem now is I'm having trouble continuing this (it's like I know the ending but I don't know the middle). I need your opinions. You could mail me at [kourin_ph@yahoo.com][1] or just review. What should Miaka do? How about let's kill Tama? Or let's create an Impact? 

****

   [1]: mailto:kourin_ph@yahoo.com



	5. Decision made

Thanks for the reviews. Domo arigatou  
===============================================================  
"Three dayes have passed since Nuriko came here." Tasuki said as the three friends are having their lunch. "Do you think he'll return as he said?"  
"Don't you trust me?" a voice suddenly came from behind. "I am Nuriko the great, strongest of all. The most beautiful man who never broke his word." he replied, chin up, chest out, stomach in, and not to forget the valiant lighting effects of Holywood spotlights.  
The three fell down from their chairs with 3 big sweatdrops each on their heads. "We certainly know that Nuriko sama. We certainly do." Miaka replied.  
"Wow! It seems that you're having a delicious meal here." Nuriko tried to taste the some broiled fish but the moment he gulped it down, the food dropped to the floor.  
"Heheh seems that you forgot that you're a ghost." Tasuki replied. Nuriko sighed, 'Yeah it seems."  
"So you're back for Tamahome?" Yui asked.  
"Nuriko stood straight, chin up, chest out, stomach in, and not to forget the valiant lighting effects of Holywood spotlights. "I told you I'm Nuriko the great, the strongest on all. The most beauti--"  
"We already know that..." Tasuki interrupted.  
"What we need to know is what exactly are you going to do with Tamahome."  
"Be his ghostly customer?" Nuriko replied, followed by a seris of ughs and ahhs and sweatdrops. "Heheh just kidding guys. You know, just avoiding a high blood pressure and possible heart attack..."  
"But you're already dead okay?" Tasuki stood showing his foxy fang.  
"Actually what I'm going to if he still insists to be a gay is to beat him up to death because this world doesn't need a worthless gay like him."  
"And if he decided to be a man...?" Miaka inquired.  
"I'll kiss him!"  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's late in the afternoon and Nuriko decided to see Tamahome. They went to his apartment (which Tasuki *hesitantly* researched for in the past three days). They didn't knock rather Nuriko just floated past the closed door while Tasuki and the others barged in.  
They found Tamahome inside...fully dressed (as a man) and calm. "I've been waiting for you."  
"We're here to learn of your decision." Nuriko replied.  
"Yes I know."  
"So what'll it be?" Miaka asked. her heart is beating fast, almost crossing her fingers hard, hoping that Tamahome will choose being a man.  
As Tamahome opened his mouth, Miaka could swear that her heartbeat had an immediate stop. "I'm working tonight."  
It's like the world just fell upon Miaka, crushing her bones till they're pulverized. 'Tamahome...' she thought as she felt like she doesn't have the strength to move even the slightest opening of her mouth just to mention her lover's name.  
Meanwhile, Nuriko was enraged by the answer and it gave him the involuntary action of a punch.He punched but something stopped him. It was Tamahome grinning at him. "You can't win this time."  
Nuriko was confused as Tamahome gave him an evil grin that he only gives his enemies. Just the same, he let out a strong force that made his bracelets (bangels) shine, giving him the strength just like when he's still living. Regardless of that, Tamahome still managed to push him away from himself. He did a fighting pose and it made his body shine with blue aura and his symbol shine. "No one will stop me."  
Tasuki was shocked but decided to attack as he realized that this isn't the Tamahome that he knew before.  
The two seishi fought while Yui tries to shook Miaka out of shock. "Miaka..." and when finally she came to her senses, the first thing she saw were Tasuki and Nuriko fying out the window to the street outside.  
"Nuriko! Tasuki!" the two girls went down to help the two but Tamahome came ti give them further beating.  
"Tamahome stop! please..." Miaka cried out but her lover seems deaf of her pleadings.  
"We're you're friends Tamahome. Stop this. We're just trying to help." Tasuki hardly spoke as the other steps hard on his back.  
Nuriko vanished from nowhere when her powers no longer gave him the ability to touch and encounter the mortals.  
"Tamahome!!!!" Miaka doesn't have the power to fight nd all she can do is cry and shout her lover's name with the hopes that somehow, she can bring Tamahome to his senses. "You're not Tamahome. Tamahome would never hurt his friends. He never uses his strength to hurt. He listens and most of all HE IS NOT A GAY!!!!!"  
Tamahome stopped beating Tasuki and looked straigth at Miaka. "You're right. I'm not Tamahome. I'm not he who you know before." he again let out an evil grin "I've change Miaka. I'm living for myself alone. And whatever I do, no one can stop!"  
Miaka was about to slap Tama hard on the face when a very familiar voice called from behind.  
"MIAKA!"  
She turned and as the caller came into view, she let out a loud gasp.  
==============================================================  
  
So (ahem...ahem) what do ya think and who do ya think? Any comments are acceptable.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. WOW! It's the END^o^

Ha ha ha ha ha... I'm happy. With the first impressions of the readers in my chapter 1, of Tama being a gay, they're getting pissed and someone even said that Tama will blast me off. Oh well, I couldn't blame you. I can say that I don't like Tamahome much but at least at the end of this fic, I'm to give him some good points. Oh speaking of the end, this is the end, the final chapter. Ah... what a great relief.  
===========================================================  
"T-tamahome?" Miaka saw the the figure clearly and she's so sure that he is Tamahome. She looks at the evil one behind her and there she saw Tamahome. "Wait here. There are two Tamahome now? What the fucking hell is this?"  
"He's fake!" the one behind Miaka screamed.  
"No he's the fake one! I'm your Tamahome, Miaka." Miaka wants to believe the one who just came but she's still confused.  
"Got any proofs?" Yui replied.  
"Here's your proof." The Tamahome who just came got a battered figure behind him. "Tomo, seiryuu seishi. The one who's planning it all Miaka. He tricked you with his visions."  
In a snap of a finger, Miaka got Tomo in her hands. "You fuckin' bitch! Don't you know how much pain you caused my friends?" and she sent the seishi flying through space.  
But the vision of the fake Tamahome is still there. Tamahome was about to beat him up for all the mess that he did but Miaka stopped him. "Let me handle this bitch." and because Tomo's gone, half of the power of the vision was gone and Miaka beat him up easily. "Say Miaka, aren't you getting too violent?" Yui commented as her friend beat the fake Tama while getting it pinned on the road.  
"I'm having fun Yui-san! Why don't you join me?"  
And after the fake Tama fade and completely gone, Tamahome(real) went up to her. "I miss you Miaka."  
Miaka hugged him. "I miss you too...but wait. Where are you when all these happened? And how'd you know that it was Tomo?"  
Before Tama can answer, Tasuki got his collar. "You mean you let that fake bitch lure me his bed!!!!"  
"Hey! Didn't I tell ya? I'm a dungeon guardian. I'm not allowed ever to get out. I saw Tomo around and wondered and then I saw him playing with his toy with the vision and then I payed someone to take my damn place in the dungeons and then I found him, beat him up,of course when I knew that he made me gay, asked him and then I went here." Tamahome related fast.  
"Oh so my reason wasn't a lie after all...." Tasuki thought.  
"I love you Tamahome! You came just in time!"  
"Yeah just in time when that fake bitch was about to kill me." Tasuki rolled his eyes.  
"You should thank me for that!"  
"Yeah right."  
"Yeah you shoul--mmmph..." Miaka interrupted with a kiss.   
"I love you and I'm glad that I finally found you."  
"I love you too Miaka."  
"Come with me, to our world."  
"It's not yet the time Miaka, but I promise that sometime soon, I'll be with you."  
-Kiss, kiss, kiss, and eternal kisses-  
-entry of the fushigi yuugi ending theme-  
-fade-  
===============================================================  
Okay so that's it. If this was just well written...I'm just too lazy to put up something really good but at least I went straight to the point in this ending chapter. This is rather short but... it's okay for me. Believe me, it's just that fake Tamahome and Tomo that wanted to stain Tamahome's name with the gay thing. Lalalalala....this is the end. Review please. 


End file.
